The present invention relates generally to the field of trainable transceivers and the control of remote devices. A trainable transceiver generally sends and/or receives wireless signals using a transmitter, receiver, and/or transceiver. The wireless signals may be used to control other devices. For example, a trainable transceiver may send a wireless control signal to operate a garage door opener. A trainable transceiver may be trained to operate with a particular remote device. Training may include providing the trainable transceiver with control information for use in generating an activation signal used in controlling the remote device. It is challenging and difficult to develop trainable transceivers which are easy to operate. It is further challenging and difficult to develop trainable transceivers which may be located remote from a vehicle and controlled from a vehicle.